


The Female of the Species

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Kathryn Janeway contemplates what a woman needs to do.





	

Kathryn Janeway was horny. Her lust meter was registering high, high, high. She wanted to get laid. Soon. No tender loving, just lots of hot fucking.

Having a scientific mind, she checked the database to see if there was a reason to account for her increased sex drive. Sure enough, there it was. She was of the age where the sex drive of human females increased and outstripped the sex drive of human males in the same age bracket. Poor things, their sex drive had peaked twenty years earlier and continual decline was all they were going to experience.

That settled matters. Commander Chakotay would have to go. He was clearly no longer going to be able to meet her needs. She needed a younger man, still close to his own sexual peak, so their needs would be compatible.

She methodically considered the men on Voyager.

Tuvok – he was older than Chakotay, and his pon farr was not going to occur often enough.

Tom Paris – he had a reputation as a stud, but one had to balance the old reputation against two important things. Firstly, he hadn’t been sleeping round like he used to. Secondly, there was the age thing. He wouldn’t have that many good years left in him.

Greg Ayala – age-wise he was on the way out too, being close to Chakotay’s age.

Kenneth Dalby – ditto.

Harry Kim – now there was a possibility; young, good looking, got to be frustrated, what with pining for his girlfriend in the alpha quadrant, lusting after the Delaney twin who had no interest in him…Kathryn placed him at the top of her list of possibles.

Other young hunky crewmembers followed; Gerron, Tabor…

She gazed at the images of a dozen young men and licked her lips. They should keep her going till her hormonal havoc straightened itself out and her sex drive began its own natural decline. As she closed down her computer, she thought of a story Jean-Luc Picard had told her regarding Lwaxana Troi, and Kathryn wondered what the Betazoid women in the crew would do when they reached that certain age if they hadn’t made it home.

The End


End file.
